


denial

by eenimeeniminimo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Denial, Hurt No Comfort, basically author is big sad right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenimeeniminimo/pseuds/eenimeeniminimo
Summary: i think I'll stay in denial just for a little bit(small drabble of tubbos reaction to tommy's death)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 30





	denial

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the creators aren't comfortable with this kind of fiction i shall take it down right away!

"dream killed him, tubbo" sam mutters, his breath shaky and his voice thick with guilt. "he's gone"

those words tumbled over and over in tubbos mind. but for the life of him he couldn't believe it.

sam was a trickster, right? he pulled jokes a lot? this was just a joke? a bit far, for sure, but once tommy came out they could have a good laugh about it.

tommy was loud, he was firey, he was stubborn. he wouldn't go out being killed in a cold prison with no one around. 

that's not how the world works.

and Ranboo had agreed. and Ranboo was smart. (even if ranboo treated tubbo now with a delicate edge that he hadn't had before and his mismatched eyes held a deep, deep sorrow)

so why was he here? at the bench.

at their bench...

for some tunes surely. for a disc... a disc.

tubbo placed one of the discs in the familiar beat up jukebox, his hands shaking slightly. he breathed in the familiar air and looked into the view that tommy love (ed) so much.

tubbo smiled... he couldn't wait until tommy was out. and he knew tommy was out so why...

why were his cheeks wet? why could he taste bitter salt in his mouth? why was the sunset slowly blurring?

tubbo brought a hand to his face and roughly wiped away the tears. 

he couldn't cry. because crying meant acceptance. because crying meant that tommy was dead. because crying meant that his friend

his best friend.

was gone.

his mind thinks back to better times. where the sun was warmer and even with soot on his face and tiredness in his eyes tommy had managed to grin. and his bright words rung painfully through tubbos mind...

"its just you and me tubbo! you and me again the world!"

that is the truth.

that was the truth.

and that is no longer then truth.

tubbo let out a small sob and test started falling quickly down his face, faster then he could wipe them away.

even through the wars tubbo had always believed that tommy, at least, was going to survive surely nothing could put out his bright fire and passion.

tubbo had been prepared to die but now... but now...

the night was dark and the sun set deep below the horizon and tubbo shivered into himself.

tommy was gone.

and tubbo was so alone


End file.
